SHOOT
by REIN-KATAGIRI
Summary: Karma, ya karma akan selalu ada untuk orang seperti aku


Warning!! Cerita abal abal dan garing.

CHAPTER 1

TEKNOLOGI, apa yg tidak bisa dilakukan oleh teknologi?. ditambah dengan semakin majunya dunia, semakin banyak orang yg menggunakan teknologi tanpa terkecuali.

Dari mulai anak anak sampai orang dewasa, cerita ini sendiri bermulai pada seorang pemuda pengangguran, yg hanya bermain game sepanjang hari.

Disebuah tempat yg sedang ribut dikarenakan sedang terjadi pertarungan antara manusia melalui game. Pertarungan yg melibatkan para pro player dari seluruh dunia.

"Naruto kita harus cepat, jika tidak kita bisa terbunuh"

"Aku tahu, tapi kita harus bersabar agar kita bisa menang"

"Baik kalo begitu ko fokus saja dengan mereka, biar aku yg akan menghalangi para musuh"

"Tolong kerjasama nya ya"

"Itu mereka, mereka sudah tidak bisa kemana mana lagi mereka sudah terkepung"

"Ya dengan begini gelar kalian sebagai YG TAK TERKALAHKAN akan hilang"

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa"

Dan tanpa aba aba para pasukan musuh langsung meluncur kan tembakan, dari berbagai arah menuju ketempat Dante dan temannya.dan dari arah tempat mereka menembak hanya terlihat asap yg sangat banyak.

"Apakah mereka sudah mati?".

" Aku rasa belum"

"Apa kau buta!, Kau tidak melihat bagaimana mana begitu banyaknya peluru yg menerjang mereka"

"Memang benar apa yg kau katakan, tapi aku merasakan firasat yg tidak enak"

Lalu tiba tiba

Brukk

"Hei apa yg terjadi Dengan nya?"

Brukk

Brukk

"Apa yg terjadi kenapa mereka bisa jatuh?"

"Lihat dibelakang"

Serentak mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan mereka melihat seseorang yg sedang menggenggam sebuah senjata bertipe mini gun dan sedang tersenyum meremehkan

"Kalian pikir kalian sudah Menang, setidaknya butuh waktu 100 tahun bagi kalian untuk mengalahkan ku" dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia pun melesat kearah pasukan musuh dan mengarah senjatanya lalu.

Dorr door dorrrr

Satu persatu pasukan musuh tumbang dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang saja.

"Inikah SANG TAK TERKALAHKAN"

"Ya kalian benar itulah aku, Dan kalian harus mengingat nama ini Dante" setelah mengucapkan kan namanya diapun langsung menekan pelatuk senjata nya.

"Seperti biasa selalu mengambil peran pahlawan ya"

"Hei sebelum kalian berbicara lebih baik kalian menolongku terlebih dahulu"

Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara yg berasa dari kepulan asap, dari tembakan pasukan musuh tadi.

"Siapa suruh kau hanya diam, berusahalah sendiri"

"Sialan kau Naruto"

"Hah selesai sudah"

"Naruto sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini"

Sebuah suara yg mengejutkan sang pemuda yg berasal dari pintu rumahnya.

"Cihh SUDAH kubilang ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk"

"Tapi tadi ibu sudah mengetuk pintunya, kau yg tidak mendengar nya karena memakai alat itu"

Dante pun langsung melepas headphone yg terpasang ditelinga nya.

"Oi Naruto, apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan ibumu"sebuah suara menginstruksi Dante untuk melihat kearah headphone

"Diam kalian!"

"Naruto kapan kau akan bekerja"

"Sudah kubilang, aku mempunyai pekerjaan pilihanku sendiri."

"Tapi selama 2 tahun ini kau hanya bermain game"

Tiba tiba Naruto pun langsung melemparkan konsol game yg dipegangnya kesamping ibunya. sehingga membuat dinding kamarnya berlubang.

"Sudah kubilang pergi"

Lalu ibunya langsung pergi dengan berlari.

Disuatu tempat yg rindang akan pepohonan, terbaring seorang pemuda yg kita tahu bernama Naruto.

Naruto POV .

"Uh dimana aku?, Yg kuingat aku tadi bertengkar dengan ibuku.

"Lalu kenapa tiba tiba aku ada dihutan?, Dan tas apa ini?"Naruto pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mengetahui lebih pasti dimana dia sekarang.

"Apa aku ada dihutan?" Naruto langsung berdiri dan merasa kan sesuatu di kepalanya.

Diapun langsung memegang kepalanya, dan terlihat noda darah yg sangat banyak.

"Ini darah?, sumpah aku tidak ingat apapun?"

"Aku benar benar bingung"

Naruto langsung berjalan lurus dan menemukan sebuah pesisir pantai

"Laut?, Apa aku ada disebuah hutan yg berada disebuah pulau terpencil?"

Naruto POV end.

Lalu tiba tiba dia mendengar sebuah suara yg berasal dari dalam hutan. Dan muncul seorang laki laki, yg berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan anting dikedua telinga.

"Hei paman"teriak Naruto pria itupun langsung menoleh, tapi ada yg janggal dengan pria tersebut.

Pria tersebut mengarah kan tangannya kepinggangnya seperti memegang sesuatu

Dan tanpa aba aba langsung mengarah kan sebuah senjata api dan langsung menarik pelatuknya.

Naruto pun langsung menghindari sebisa mungkin

"HEI PAMAN KAU SUDAH GILA?"teriak Naruto ke pria tersebut.

Namun yg didapat hanya tawa pria misterius tersebut

"Berteriak lah sesukamu nak, karena kau sebentar lagi akan MATI"dan seperti sebelumnya dia pun langsung menekan pelatuk senjata tersebut yg bertipe Machine gun.

Naruto pun terus menghindar, dan tidak tahu apa yg harus dilakukan. Tapi seperti mendapatkan perintah dari seseorang, Dante pun langsung memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas yg dia bawa.

"Ada senjata Ditas ini?, Tapi punya siapa?"

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi Naruto terus kebingungan dengan apa yg dialami nya. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, berada di pulau terpencil?, Dengan sebuah senjata, ini mirip seperti game battle royale"

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadari sesuatu nak"Naruto pun kembali fokus setelah mendengar pria itu berkata.

"Paman sebenarnya apa yg sedang terjadi?"

"Huh baiklah karena bagai mampu juga kau sebentar lagi akan mati, maka aku akan memberitahumu, apa yg sebenarnya terjadi"

"Terima kasih paman"

"Baiklah mulai dari mana ya?, Baik kenapa kita bisa ada disini karena kita dibawa oleh pesawat, dan kita sedang berada disebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan yg terakhir tujuan kita berada di pulau ini adalah untuk membunuh satu sama lain"

"Aku paham, jadi kita diharuskan untuk saling membunuh supaya bisa bertahan hidup?, Baiklah"

"Jadi kau sudah menyerah nak?"

"Tentu saja-" ucap menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu"ucap Naruto sambil mengambil senjata yg ada ditas dan memasukkan pelurunya. Dan mengarahkannya ke pria tersebut.

"Aku belum mau mati pak tua"dengan kalimat terakhir nya diapun langsung menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

TO BE CONTINUE.

HAH sebelum nya saya minta maaf, apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau pun dari ceritanya karena saya masih pemula. Dan tolong bagi pembaca untuk tidak sungkan menyampaikan apa yg mau disampaikan.

Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime BTOOOM


End file.
